


. peter pevensie .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 10





	. peter pevensie .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



peter is 

red 

red 

red 

that is crimson 

and scarlet 

and orangey 

and pinkish 

and dark 

and light 

a nd perfect. 

he is the lemon yellow 

that he puts in front 

of the blue-black 

of things you’re not allowed to know. 

he is the dustiest shade 

of army green

that belongs to a boy 

that grew up too fast 

and then needed 

to grow up again. 

he is the bright blue 

of the sky 

in the child’s hopeful eyes 

that still remains.


End file.
